


Day 3 First Time

by BlackRose_Relina



Series: Maribat March 2021 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Maribat March, Not Beta Read, Read at Your Own Risk, What Was I Thinking?, bio dad bruce, i was half asleep when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29823258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose_Relina/pseuds/BlackRose_Relina
Summary: Can't think of a summary for this so you can read it or not.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Maribat March 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185479
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Day 3 First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t like how this one turned out but I not going to go back and rewrite it. I already did that once and still barely got what I got now. As you can tell it’s a continuation of my last prompt set two years after the last. and I didn’t really finish it I just gave up with it and decided to post what I had.

The first thought Marinette had after her first time as Ladybird was; that her dad was going to; go against his no-killing rule and kill the person who forced her into this life.

She knew he never wanted this life for her, and if she did join, he wanted it to be her choice to join. She was glad she couldn't tell him because she really did not want to deal with his reaction. But at the same time, she really wished she could ask him for help because she doesn't even know where to start looking for hawkmoth. She hasn't been thought the thing her brothers have in being a detective, and she does have the equipment they have.

Maybe she can set up a website for people to post when and where Akumas has appeared at and with it, she can track them. There has to be a limit to the range the miraculous can reach. But the problem with that is she has no idea how to set up a website, and the only people she knows who can do it she cant ask. She can't ask Max because there is no resource for Marinette to need it; and no reason for Ladybug to know of Max. Then theirs her brother Tim who could do it; but if she asked him, she knew that he would figure her out even with the protection of the miraculous grant.

Marinette could only grime at this thought as she turns over in her bed, and it turned into a scow that is eerily similar to her father's at the thought of Chat. She knew he was most likely a civilian with very little training. By the way, he was fighting, and how he treated his baton more as a saber and not in the way it's supposed to be used; he most likely has some sort of sword training. But he was reckless, and she could tell he didn't either let his kwami fully explain about the powers the kwami grants him or just didn't listen. She really hopes that he will get better with time and is willing to train to better protect Paris. She knew he didn't have the advantage that she did growing up in a house full of vigilantes.

Maybe he will let her teach him some stuff she knows, but before she does that, she wants to get a judge of his character first. He may be her partner, but that doesn't mean she will immediately trust him. He wasn't someone she knew and trained with. He wasn't someone she knew she could trust to have her back. Maybe with time and training, she will be able to trust him, but for right now, she can and will not trust him till he proves himself to her.

But there was one question she really wants the answer to and was going to find out.

"Hey Tikki, why were I and Chat chosen to weld the miracles?"

"Guardian felt the activation of the butterfly and knew he needed someone to weld my miraculous. But when my miraculous is active, the back cat also needs to be active too. Since he didn't have much time, he found the best matches for our miraculous he could. He was lucky when he found you; while Chat is suited to weld the cat, he is not a true cat like you are a true ladybug. you were chosen because you are a true ladybug, and Chat was chosen because he was the best choice that could be found in Paris." Tikki could see the doubt and insecurities in her chosen eye give her a reinsuring smile while she pats her cheek in comfort.

"Don't worry, Marinette, you'll make a fantastic Ladybug, or as you call yourself Ladybird. I know you will figure everything out, and I will always be here to help when you need it."

"Thanks, Tikki, I need that; I think I'm just worried I will not be enough. I don't have all the training that all my family has. Two of my brothers trained me in hand to hand and gymnastics. But I'm nowhere near as proficient in them as they are or were, and I have been able to keep up with my training exercises since coming to Paris. But I haven't been able to learn anything new since coming here. Maybe my aunt will finally let me take classes now since Hawk Moth has appeared."

Tikki could only blink in confusion when Marinette machined her brothers. She didn't think Mari had any siblings based on how small her home is. But when she called Sabine, her aunt, she got even more confused. Tikki thought Sabine and Tom were her parents, and Marinette just took after Sabine more than Tom. Tikki was really confused now and knew the only way to get her answers was to just ask Marinette herself, so that's what she did.

"I thought Tom and Sabine were your parents, and what do you mean you have brothers. Your home doesn't look like it has that much room for more people?"

Marinette blinked in surprise at her question. She forgot that Tikki wouldn't know that she wasn't originally from Paris. And she couldn't blame her for think they were her parents since her mom and Sabine were identical twins. So a lot of people mistake her for Sabine's daughter. The only people who acutely know that Sabine isn't her mom are her closest friends she has made. But they still don't know who her family is. They know about her family because she does talk to them about them, but they don't know who they are.

Marinette debated for some time on what she would tell her and diced she would tell her everything but the family secret.

So she went on to explain who her mom was. Then her life when living with her father about how Dick was brought into the family. And became her first soul brother. Then about her second soul brother, Jason, was adopted into the family and how he died and how not long after her father sent her here. About how she found out about her new brother Tim from Dick about six months after being sent to her aunt. And how Marinette didn't know if he is another one of her soul brothers or not because she hasn't met him in person. But she still loves him like he is one of her brothers. She told her about all the stupid and funny stuff she and her brothers have done.

She told Tikki the promise she made herself while leaving Gotham and how she plans to keep it. Then decided why not tell her how her life in Paris has been since she moved here two years ago. About the friends she made (Max, Kim, and Nino) and her Platonic soulmates (Alix and Chloe). About how she got to know her aunt and uncle, and how she took up designing after Jason's death, and how she fell in love with it.

Tikki had a wide range of emotions ranging from happy to sad to laughter to irritation at her father from the story.

"You know Tikki, you're the first person I've ever told this much of my life story to. And the only one to know my true name is Marinette Wayne, and not Cheng. I'm happy I could finally tell someone. I never noticed, but I really don't like using the last name, Cheng. But I know I cant use my last name because it's too well know even in France. I can't wait till I'm able to use my last name again."

"I'm happy you were willing to trust me with this secret of yours, Marinette."


End file.
